


The Hacker and The Dealer

by orphan_account, xolicityx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, F/F, Fluff, No Arrow, No Olicity, POV Alex Vause, POV Felicity Smoak, Prison Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Summary: Felicity found herself stuck in a prison after hacking into a secret agency. She will have to get used to prison life as new friends come along and problems are never far behind.Alex Vause has been in prison for several years now and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Felicity Smoak rocked her world the moment she stepped in it.How little did both know how their time in prison will change them forever.—*UPDATE EVERY WEEK*





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Me and xolocityx has this great idea of starting an OITNBxArrow fic. It’s new ground to me as it is my first time writing a fic with oitnb characters in it. I hope my co-writer and I wrote the characters good enough.  
> Enjoy this first chapter!  
> xoxo  
> GameOfOlicity & xolicityx

The Hacker and The Dealer

 

  
Week one

 

  
“You’re on the lower bunk inmate.”

Felicity sighed as she put the bag of the things they gave her on her bed. A plastic toothbrush,toothpaste, toilet paper, pillow, hairbrush, cover and a few different articles of clothing in grey and orange.

If you would have asked 10 year old Felicity where would she see herself in 10 years she would have said something like an astronaut or a computer scientist. She would have not imagined herself as an inmate in Litchfield penitentiary in a million years.

She opened the bag and grabbed the pillow and the cover and made her bed. Being in jail was not an excuse for being sloppy, she thought to herself. She then grabbed a picture out of a journal and hung it up on the wall beside her bed and then put the book on the shelf behind her. She then sat on the bed, not really knowing what to do. She looked at the white clock on the far right side of the wall. It read twelve o’clock. Everyone is either on the field or having lunch. Felicity couldn’t get herself to do either. She looked at the picture and sighed again.

She decided to go to the library as she really had nothing better to do. The library was small sized, with shelves full of books and a couple of wooden tables and chairs. Felicity walked around the shelves as she picked a few books to borrow. She grabbed the great Gatsby, 1984 and catcher in the rye.

She walked past a raven hair woman who was sat in a corner of the library with Lord of the flies in her hands. Felicity noticed some simple things from first glance. She noticed how she is taller than most people. How her glasses slip down her nose more than they stay still. How she had extremely bright green eyes, easily mistaken to blue. How her hair was straight and was the perfect length. The woman felt Felicity staring at her and she slightly looked up, making Felicity turn around and walk away.

“Excuse me?” She asked a girl who was putting away.

The girl looked at her. “Did you seriously just say excuse me?”

“Yeah, isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?” She looked at the girl with a frown.

“I’m just not used to anyone being polite in here. You new?” She said coming down the ladder she was on. She was pretty tiny, but only a little bit shorter than Felicity was.

“Yes. First day.” She bit her lip.

“Well, I’m poussey. Resident librarian.” She shook Felicity’s books and went to log them in.

Felicity walked after her. “I’m Felicity Smoak.”

“I have never, in my years, heard a more white girl name in here.” She chuckled. “Is your family name really smoke?”

“Its s.m.o.a.k, not smoke.” She shrugged and took the books from here. “Thank you Poussey. I really appreciate this.” She smiled and walked back to their dorms.

She walked into her cube to find the raven haired woman sat on the bunk across from hers. She had a walkman in her hand with the speakers in her ears while Lord of the flies still in her hand. Felicity grabbed 1984 and sat on the bed and began reading.

Hours passed, Felicity finally peeled her eyes off the book. She looked at the raven haired woman who fell asleep in a very awkward position. Sitting cross legged on her bunk the book opened on her chest. Felicity put one of her bookmarks inside the book and quietly climbed up to the strangers bed. She slowly laid the woman on the bed and covered her with the blanket that sat at the end of the bed.

“Thank you.” She heard the raven haired woman mumble in her sleep. Felicity then quickly climbed down. The clock now reads almost seven as the inmates began getting ready for bed and/or socializing together inside. Felicity missed all the meals but she didn’t really have the appetite. Today has been an emotional roller coaster for her and she just wanted this day to end. She quickly grabbed her toothbrush and a few night routine essentials and walked to the bathroom.

 

  
_____

 

  
The next day was a bit better. She still had to force herself to eat and that’s how she found herself in the cafeteria at seven o’clock, walking with her plate in her hands until she spotted the raven haired woman again. Just when she was about to walk past she hears the voice of her bunkmate telling her to sit in front of her.

“Thank you.” Felicity said shyly. “I don’t really know where to sit in here. It’s like over here they could eat you.” She started, pointing towards what she thought at first sight would be the meth addicts’ table.

 “Then being white over there, is a risk. ” She showed toward where Poussey and what she could only think as her friends were sitting. 

“And there it just feels like they’re a creepy cult of some sorts.” Felicity finished with a look of pure horror on her face, which must’ve been funny since her bunkmate chuckled and dropped her fork on her plate.

“Well isn’t that the most accurate observation anyone has ever made.” Felicity heard someone speak behind her and was startled by it for a moment but then the person sat beside her, followed by another thin blonde sitting next to the raven haired woman and another loud girl with a Boston accent. Felicity felt suddenly overwhelmed and almost ran out when the raven haired put her hand on Felicity’s and smiled reassuringly at her.

“Don’t worry we don’t bite.” The blonde girl told Felicity and it made her chuckle.

“I’m Nicky by the way.” The crazy haired woman who startled her a few moments ago smiled at Felicity and then everyone presented themselves.

“I’m Lorna but everyone calls me Morello. I’d prefer if you call me Lorna though.” The brown haired woman told Felicity who nodded with a small smile.

“I’m Piper. But most people call me Chapman too. There’s a thing with last names here it’s a little bit odd but you’ll get used to it.” Piper smiled and started eating her food.

“Vause please tell me you’ve presented yourself already.” Felicity heard Nicky tell the raven haired woman and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“She hasn’t.” Felicity added, smirking at the woman in front of her.

“I’m so sorry my friend is being so rude to you!” Nicky wrapped an arm around Felicity’s shoulders and smirked.

“Nicky what the fuck!” Piper half yelled and Nicky laughed while Felicity was confused.

“They’re together. Better not mess with it. Some love stories are better left untouched. Especially by us.” The raven haired woman warned her as they witnessed Nicky and Piper argue about something they apparently already talked about. “Piper’s a bit jealous. But Nicky is too so they’re good together.” She chuckled and looked up at Felicity. They locked eyes and suddenly the cafeteria around them fell silent and the only thing she saw was those eyes that had somehow mesmerized her to the point of not noticing Nicky calling her out.

“Vause cut it!” Nicky yelled and as soon as her bunkmate blinked their moment was over.

“I’m Alex by the way. But as you can see, everyone calls me Vause.” Alex. That was a beautiful name. Felicity was sure it was short for some other name but didn’t dare ask.

“Now, please eat.” Alex interrupted her thoughts and Felicity raised a brow.

“I’ve seen you yesterday. I saw you avoided the cafeteria. You need to eat. Things in here can get pretty messed up and you need strength to cope with the shits that happen everyday.”

Felicity lowered her eyes over the plate and started eating. It wasn’t that bad but she still had knots in her stomach.

After they finished eating, Alex and her group of friends went outside and almost dragged her there. Felicity hates the sun. It burned her ivory skin and something told her Alex had the same problem seeing their complexions were quite the same.

“So, tell us a bit about yourself, Felicity.” Lorna asked as Piper and Nicky played with the other while they all walked toward the end of the yard.

“There’s not much to say about me.” Felicity shrugged and everyone laughed.

“There’s always something to say about yourself when you’re in prison Felicity.” Piper told her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“If you want we can start by telling you our stories, so that you’ll loosen up a bit.” Piper added and Felicity nodded. Why not. It’s good knowing who you’re going to be hanging with.

“I’ll start with me.” Nicky said and explained how she ended up with a way too long sentence for getting caught with a big amount of drugs in her home.

Lorna explained to her that, despite the fact that she didn’t really believe it, she was accused of trespassing and putting the life of someone else in danger but she loved him and just wanted to finally get married with him. She knew Christopher loved her.

“That’s not creepy at all.” Felicity whispered and heard Alex and Piper chuckling behind her. 

“What about you two? Something tells me your stories are more exciting than Nicky’s or Lorna’s. No offense.” She turned around to Nicky and Lorna who both spoke at the same time.

“None taken.”

Felicity turned back to Piper and Alex who smiled at the other and chuckled.

“I’m here because of this bitch.” Piper told Felicity whose eyes widened. “We were in a drug cartel together. She was my coworker and best friend until a few years before it all went south I decided to stop and go back home. But a few years later I end up in prison because the cunt ratted me out.” Piper stated and Nicky went to place her hand on Piper’s lower back. Felicity found it utterly cute that the two of them were so close.

“Yeah well you were a bitch. You let me down on the biggest delivery tour you dumb fuck. Of course I’d rat you out. I owed it to you. For old times sake.” She saw Alex smile wickedly at Piper and both started laughing while Nicky simply smiled.

“Look at the bright side! Now you have me!” Nicky said teasingly.

Piper stuck her tongue slightly then smiled.

“So, what about you Felicity? What could you have possibly done to land up in here?” Piper asked softly and Felicity sighed. They finally arrived to their spot apparently because all sat and Alex patted an empty spot next to her and Felicity sat there.

“Someone killed a friend of mine. My best friend actually. ” She started.

“Don’t tell me it was you!” Nicky mocked horror.

“Shut up you insensitive asshole. I’m sorry Felicity.. please continue.” 

“It’s okay.” She laughed as she continued.

“And nothing happened after. The killer wasn’t caught nor was the investigation moving forward. So I got sick of it and took the matters into my own hands and hacked into the FBI. I guess this is why I’m here. Not that that’s the worse thing I’ve done with computers.” Felicity chuckled and her new friends stared at her.

“Your best friend huh?” Nicky raised a brow and Felicity saw Piper hit her arm.

“Killed?” Piper asked, seemingly upset.

“You hacked into the FBI?” Lorna added in shock, but the best question was left for Alex.

“Not the worse thing? I’m very intrigued.” Alex said and all nodded.

“He was killed by some psychopath and it tore me apart that no one was doing shit about it. Hacking the FBI is like kindergarten to me.” Felicity shrugged and everyone nodded as they all continued eating slowly.

“So, it’s a He.” Nicky wiggles her eyebrows “Too bad Vause, another straight girl in your bunk.” Nicky laughed and dodged the slap Piper was about to give her just in time.

“Oh no! No no no.” Felicity shook her head, blushing. “I wasn’t with him. I’m lesbian. Im as lesbian as they get. I don’t like men. At all.” Felicity shook her head enthusiastically and saw Alex nod once with a smile on the corner of her mouth.

“Well isn’t that interesting. You better not be in a relationship, for your sake, and others here. You seem to be a very fine peace of meat. And I’m just saying it because it’s true. I’m already taken anyways.” Nicky clarified for she senses Piper’s look over her shoulder and Felicity chuckled.

“You two are really cute.” Felicity said, a smile on her lips.

“Aren’t they.” Felicity heard Alex say and turned to look at the tall woman. They simply stared at each other, once again oblivious to the people surrounding them and Felicity felt Alex’s hand on her face, she automatically leaned in to her hand. Her very big, warm hands. Felicity quickly got rid of the ideas lingering in her brain. Alex’s fingers pulled a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear, revealing her hidden industrial piercing.

“The fuck!” Alex yelled and Felicity hushed her.

“Don’t yell that loud! I already trafficked my file so that they won’t take it off of me. But I need to wear my hair down all the time or else they’ll force me to take it off.” Felicity explained and Alex looked at her with big eyes while Felicity put her hair back on the piercing while not totally undoing what Alex did.

“What are you talking about?!” Nicky moved from under Piper and raised a brow in question.

“She has a fucking piercing!” Alex whispered and everyone’s mouths gapped.

“Really? Show us!” Piper jumped excitedly and Felicity let Alex pull her hair to show her piercing to the group.

“How the hell did they not see you with that.” Lorna asked and everyone nodded.

“That’s what I was about to ask. Even though it’s extremely sexy on you, it’s one of the biggest contrabands here.” Alex said and Felicity felt herself blush despite her best efforts not to.

“I put it somewhere I knew they wouldn’t look.” Felicity said and everyone understood immediately.

“And then you put it back in your ear?” Alex asked and Felicity nodded.

“I had put it in a little pouch so that it would remain the same. Of course I beeped like crazy when they made me pass the metals detector when I was processed in but I told them it was my implant. Then I really thought they were going to search my entire body but instead they made the mistake to ask me to show them. I took their computer and hacked it in front of them without them even noticing. I mean, how can someone be so dumb. So I did that and found a file where one of the inmates in here had an implant. Just like that. It was enough for them and they added it to my file so now every time I beep they don’t even mind searching me.” Felicity was done explaining and found all the ladies in front of her dumbfounded by her explanation.

“That’s some crazy dope shit. That’s awesome!” Nicky exclaimed.

“I wish I could have done that for my piercings.” Piper said and Alex chuckled. 

“Piercings?” Lorna and Nicky asked at the same time and Piper nodded.

“I had a belly button piercing. It was really something .” Piper said and Nicky moaned. A sound Felicity wish she hadn’t heard.

“Fuck you Nichols! You two go get a fucking room!” Alex said and the both of them chuckled while getting up and going away.

“I’m going to go too, I have to go to work soon.” Lorna said and excused herself before leaving Felicity and Alex together.

“There’s work here?” Felicity asked, raising a brow.

“There is. Shorty jobs but at least it keeps your head occupied.” Alex said and got up, Felicity did the same and they started walking back to their bunks.

 

  
_____

 

  
To say that her job was inappropriate was a sweet euphemism. Felicity was working in electronics. With Piper and Nicky, yeah that was cool but she was a hacker for fucks sake. Wasn’t she supposed to stay feet even yards away from any electronic system? Whatever, honestly, Felicity felt like this job was the best out here. So she just shut up and did what that Luschek guard told her to do.

If she trusted Nicky and Piper, he was the easiest guard to work with. There was also a guard named Mendez, also known as Pornstache for his love of everything sexual, that one Felicity needed to be extra careful with if she trusted Alex’s advices. Also one sweet lady , fischer, who no one really know why she ended up in this dreadful place.

After a little less than a week, Felicity finally started having a routine and was an honorary member of Alex’s group now. Which allowed her to get to know the cook, Red. That woman was a lovely person. Felicity could see the pain written on her face. That woman must’ve been through a lot to have that look on her face.

Felicity was on her seventh day when she walked into the bathroom, already knowing she would find Alex as well as her friends there when she heard commotion. She entered the bathroom and saw one of the meth-heads, the small brown haired one with rotten teeth, she was a little smaller than Felicity, which was rare. Felicity chuckled and the meth-head turned around.

“You got a problem newbie?” The meth-head asked and Felicity raised a brow. She might be sweet but this girl better not be searching her or else she’ll be sorry when she finds her.

“Cut it Pennsatucky.” Piper started but Felicity raised her hand to stop her friend.

“It’s okay.” She smiled at Piper than looked back at Pennsatucky. 

“Did you want anything?” She asked the shorter girl who seemed even crazier from this close.

“You laughed at me I heard you. You never do that again.” She threatened and Felicity shook her head.

“Last time I heard America was the land of the free.” As soon as she said that she heard everyone hiss and make low noises.

“God talks to me. And he told me to fucking kill all the lesbian bitches. You seem like a normal one! Why do you hang with them! Don’t you know lesbianism is against god’s will! These girls are devils! The lord will never forgive-’em! ” Pennsatucky really was delusional. Plus Felicity didn’t really care, they were all in here for a reason. So Felicity said the only thing that she thought would calm the girl.

“I’m Jewish.” She said and stood closer to Pennsatucky who stared at her in horror. “If I want to have sex with a girl I’ll have sex with a girl. If I want to fucking thrust my fingers in her and make her come I’ll do it, gladly. So shut the fuck up and mind your own damned business.” Felicity pushes the petite woman, who still looked at her in horror as she walked backwards toward the exist of the bathroom.

She pointed toward Felicity just before exiting and added, “I’ll fucking cut you you fucking Jewish whore. I’ll make sure you rot in hell for eternity ” Pennsatucky finally left and Felicity sighed.

“I’m already there! ” She  screamed at her while raising both her middle fingers. When she made sure she was gone she turned around to her friends then Nicky’s voice invaded her ears.

“She’s fucking jewish! Oh good god I love you already!” Nicky pattes Felicity’s shoulder and Felicity chuckled.

“You’re Jewish too?!” She asked, really happy to see that there was another Jewish amongst her friends.

“I am! I’ve given a hell of a speech for my bar-mitsva and my parents hated me for it but I’m one hell of a Jewish gal.” Nicky said and Felicity smiled widely.

“I can do Hanukkah with you!” Felicity squealed happily and hugged Nicky.

“I haven’t done Hanukkah in so long girl you might have to remind me some of the traditions here.” Nicky tapped her back and let go of Felicity.

“Are you okay Felicity? That girl isn’t someone you mess with. She’s crazy.” Alex said and Felicity nodded.

“Why wouldn’t she be okay. She scared the hell out of her with the ‘I’m jewish line.’” Piper said and Nicky and Lorna nodded.

“Alright. But don’t be surprised if she runs after you in the following days.” Alex warned and everyone pushed the tall raven haired woman, telling her it’ll be okay.

After they were all gone, leaving Alex with Felicity once more, she saw the taller woman look worriedly at her.

“Don’t worry I’m fine. I got this five foot ten raven haired gal in my cube that everyone’s scared of so I’m totally protected.” Felicity played and Alex chuckled. Felicity has learned to love that sound over the past week for she noticed it was rare when others were around.

Alex put her hand on Felicity’s arm and rubbed her thumb against Felicity’s smooth skin. It was a small gesture but Felicity felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

“I just want to make sure you’ll be okay. I wouldn’t want someone else I care about to go to medical because of her.” Alex said to Felicity there undid her towel, leaving her in her naked glory in front of Felicity, who didn’t shy away in looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Her skin was the same color as Felicity’s, ivory. Except she had a tattoo on her upper left thigh and one on her back, as well as two on her right arm. They were magnificent. Her breasts was not too big but also not too small. Felicity smirked, she liked that in a woman. She went down a little more to see her perfect ass moving as she entered the shower. Felicity lingered a little too long on the brunette apparently since when she finally arrived at her face and locked eyes with her she noticed her bunkmate was smirking.

“You like what you see?” Alex smirked and Felicity was completely oblivious to the other women in the bathroom.

“I do.” Felicity admitted and smirked as well. “I like your tattoos.” Felicity said and leaned against the wall as Alex shut the shower curtain.

“I’d love to see yours too one day.” Felicity heard Alex say and chuckled.

“Sure.” Felicity took her shirt off and raised her left breast to show Alex her tattoo.

Alex gasped when she saw the least expected thing she thought Felicity would have tattooed on her.

 

 

**~~~**

 

****  



	2. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry were two days late! Enjoy
> 
> xoxo

The Hacker and The Dealer

 

  
Week 2

 

  
Felicity was awake pretty late. Alex saw her move in her bed while trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She was trying to fall asleep but she couldn’t. Alex saw her turn around and looked to her bunk, only to find her looking back at her.

“Can’t sleep?” Alex whispered.

Felicity nodded quietly not wanting to wake anyone up.

Alex got up and climbed off her bunk. She popped her head out of her cube and then came back inside the cube. She clang the metal part of her bunk twice.

“What are you doing?” Alex heard the blonde say and turned around to see Felicity furrowed her eyebrows. Alex thought it was utterly cute the way she was so worried about Alex’s actions.

“Give it a second.” Alex whispered as both of them heard another cling of metal and a couple of seconds later another one was heard.

“Okay let’s go.” Alex walked out of the bunk and made a dash for the door. Felicity quickly went after her.

“Where are we going?! We can get in so much trouble for this!” She whisper screamed at Alex, which elicited a low chuckled from the brunette as they walked out.

“Don’t worry. We do this all the time and we know exactly when the guards come to check on us. We will be in our bunks before anyone notices.” She continued walking down the hall and into the cargo room where no one is at that time of night.

Alex quickly opened the windows in the room and looked at the clock on the wall.

“5..4..3..2..” Alex counted.

“We’re here.” Nicky came with Piper in her arms.

“Where’s Lorna?” Felicity looked around.

“Fast asleep.” Piper said as she got the netted bag out. It was full of snacks.

Nicky got what seemed like weed and started rolling them. She gave one to Alex and then one to Piper. “Eh hacker want one?”

The hacker has been a nickname Nicky called her. Like she calls Piper College and Alex glasses. One worded nicknames were her speciality.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me they had weed?!” Felicity grabbed the rolled joint out of Nicky’s hand. Alex grabbed two rocks that were hidden behind one of the shelves. She started hitting them together as sparks of fire started and she lit her joint. Everyone else lit theirs from Alex’s.

They smoked in a somewhat comfortable silence until Felicity broke the silence.

“So, is this a daily thing? Cause I can so do this every night.” She took a long drag.

“Nah, I wish , but the weed is very hard to get in.” Nicky took a drag and pulled Piper closer.

Alex looked at Felicity as she started scooting too close to her. She wasn’t really the snuggling or showing affection kinda gal but she felt dragged to Felicity for some unknown reason.

She took a drag from her joint as Felicity slowly snaked her hand and intertwined both their hands together. Felicity then laid her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex took her hand away from Felicity’s and wrapped her arms around her then intertwined her fingers with Felicity’s again. Felicity was now sat with her head on Alex’s chest. Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed the new feeling for some time and stroked Felicity’s arm with the back of her hand.

Alex knew from where Felicity was on her chest she could feel her slow and steady heartbeat. She saw the petite blonde slowly fall asleep on her while Piper and Nicky were oblivious to them.

“Okay kid, we need to get back.” Alex whispered as she slowly played with Felicity’s shoulder length hair.

“Alright.” Felicity obviously pouted. Alex wished this moment would not have ended, bit they needed to get back before getting caught. She could still watch her sleep anyways.

They went back to their bunks silently with Piper and Nicky who parted after kissing each other and saying goodnight. Alex too Felicity to her bunk and put her down on it. She put the blanket on Felicity and went to her own bunk.

Alex sighed while looking at Felicity peacefully sleeping before sleep caught up with her and made her dream of piercing blue eyes staring at her.

  
_____

  
Alex woke up early again. Like every other morning since she noticed the fucking queue outside every bathroom in this prison. Alex hated waiting. So she got up and only then noticed the blonde wasn’t there anymore. Alex felt panicked rise within her as the memory of Pennsatucky threatening Felicity rolled at the back of her mind.

Alex couldn’t afford losing another bunkmate. She rose from her bed and took her bathroom ustensiles before rushing to the suburb bathroom and hearing voices in it before slowly entering.

“This has no sense. It could’ve been anybody but no, it had to be my dad. Why wouldn’t he fucking leave me alone. Why would he do that to me? Of course he hated me. I don’t know why honestly I never did anything to hurt him. Apart from being born maybe.” Alex recognizes Felicity’s voice when she stopped rambling and heard her sigh. Alex was sad to hear about her dad. Whatever that meant. But she kept silent as Felicity started rambling again.

“Your dad was always a psychopath. You should have known. Your dad, especially after abandoning you when you were little, doesn’t come back into your life for no fucking reason!” Alex heard Felicity getting mad at herself and thought she’d heard enough.

She walked toward the stall where Felicity was and leaned against the thin wall next to it.

“Hey there.” Alex spoke loud enough to have Felicity hear her and next thing she saw was the blonde’s head peaking through the curtains.

“Hi.” Felicity’s voice was soft and Alex could see the blonde wasn’t expecting anyone this early.

“I’ve never told you I showered this early?” Alex asked and the blonde who shook her head with her lips forming a cute pout.

“Now I know.” She told Alex, who chuckled. “Have you heard anything when you came in?” Felicity’s eyes squinted a bit and Alex nodded.

“I didn’t know you were the kind of girl who talked to themselves. It’s kinda sexy. Minus the murdering dad.” Alex shrugged and saw Felicity’s blue eyes fill with sadness and felt a pinch in her heart. Alex never felt quilt. Or at least she never admitted she did but Felicity’s story was very sad.

“I’m sorry I Don’t unusually babble that much. But I was alone and so yeah I guess I just got carried away.” Felicity shrugged and went back in the shower. Alex sighed and undressed herself before going in the stall next to Felicity’s.

Alex showered in silence before she heard Felicity again, this time she was humming and Alex allowed herself to close her eyes and be lulled by Felicity. It didn’t last long though because Felicity was done showering and went out of the stall she was in before going to the other side of the bathroom and do whatever she had to do.

Alex quickly finished showering herself and got out of the shower. She dressed up quickly before turning around the other side of the bathroom and catching Felicity getting dressed up as well. Her back had a huge scar by her left shoulder blade and Alex hissed just seeing it.

“Fuck.” She whispered and saw Felicity turn around, her small breasts exposed to her and Alex raised a brow at Felicity, “nice breasts, kid.” Alex nodded once and saw that tattoo under her left breast again before Felicity blush then put her shirt back on.

“I’m sorry I’m still not used to having people around me all the time.” Felicity explained and Alex walked closer until Felicity’s back was touching Alex’s front and she could breathe down Felicity’s neck.

“It’s okay, I just saw your scar and was taken aback a little.” Alex said, not expecting any explanation whatsoever but still got half of it.

“Yeah, lets just say I got a shitty life.” Felicity mumbled then sighed. Alex traces her fingers shyly on the scar and felt Felicity hiss under her fingers.

“You tell me if you’re too uncomfortable I’ll stop.” Alex pulled her hand from Felicity’s back and the blonde turned around. Alex saw what she thought was a rose tattoo behind her right ear when she did so.

“I’m not uncomfortable. It’s just weird to have someone touch it. Usually girls are scared of that thing whenever they see it.” Felicity shrugged, Alex smiled and crossed her arms.

“How many tattoos do you have?” Alex asked and saw Felicity smirk.

“Plenty.” Felicity moves forward and kissed the tall brunette’s cheek. “But only certain people get to see all of them.” She whispered softly into Alex’s ear before exiting the bathrooms and letting Alex alone, with her undeniable desire for that kid she hadn’t known a week and a half ago.

  
_____

Later in the week, Alex found herself in her sanctuary again. The library. It felt good to just lie down against the wall and read a good book. Poussey had recommended this one for her and Alex had to admit the small woman had good taste in books.

Alex was about to finish her chapter when she heard two people talking.

“Yo blondie! It’s been a while! What’s gotten you here?” Alex recognized Poussey’s voice and chuckled at the enthusiasm this woman showed each time someone came in.

“I know! I’m looking for a book actually, I don’t have anything to do at night and I’m still not used to the prison and I need something to dull me enough to make me sleep. Or something to capture my attention enough to take me away from this hell hole for a moment.” The sweet honeyed voice of a certain blonde hit Alex’s ears and her body immediately worked on its own accord, directly itself toward the two people talking.

“I could help.” Alex said, a Cheshire smile on her face as she saw Felicity and Poussey talk about a book she had in her hands.

“Oh yeah Vause has read like, almost every book in this library so if you have to ask someone about a good book it’s her.” Poussey told Felicity who nodded and walked toward Alex with a smile of her own.

“I’ve got plenty of book ideas in my head, depending on what you want to read and what you like. But something tells me I’ll find just the right thing for you kid.” Alex smirked and Felicity nodded.

“I’d love some passion, lust and a little bit of sexual tension if it’s possible. Like some sort of Fifty Shades mixed with the Bodyguard.” Felicity said and both Poussey and Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

“The what?” Poussey asked first.

“I know Fifty Shades, I’ve heard about it but I don’t really know what that is. The other thing I am completely lost and don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Alex said and saw Felicity chuckle a little.

“Fifty Shades is basically two people jumping on every surface of this rich guy’s apartment then getting in trouble and stuff. Mostly smut. The bodyguard is like this sexy man who saves the world. I’m lesbian but I love the action part in this.” Felicity but her lip and Alex found that utterly sexy and swallowed the urge to do that Grey thing on the table right next to them.

“I guess I could find something like that.” Alex shrugged. She didn’t know where she’s find that kind of book but it was worth the try.

“We have that kind of thing here?” Poussey asked and Alex shrugged. She took Felicity’s hand and dragged her with her toward the back of the library.

“So, what do you recommend?” Felicity asked, a smirk on her face. They had walked to the very back of the library and somehow found themselves stuck between the wall and a bookshelf. Alex looked back to make sure no one was watching them.

“Do not do nasty things in my library Vause!” Poussey warmed her and Alex nodded slowly with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

“Are we though?” Alex hears Felicity day and turned around to see the blonde looking at her hungrily and biting her lower lip.

“You’ve been here not even two weeks only and you already wanna fuck around? Don’t get me wrong I’ll be glad to oblige.” Alex smirked and leaned against the wall as Felicity scoots closer to her.

“I don’t know. I haven’t had a girlfriend for a while and this prison is full of women. Some of them very exquisite ones.” Felicity whispered as she let her finger roam Alex’s arm. “I might not last long before jumping on one of them.” Felicity said and looked up to lock eyes with Alex, who felt her center throbbing as it awakens slowly from its sleep after her last prison fling a few weeks? Months? She didn’t even know but Felicity was making her horny.

“You’re playing with fire here. I could eat you alive on this very floor and make you scream my name in minutes.” Alex said but didn’t give Felicity the time to answer and crashed her lips on hers, surprised by the softness of it. The blonde took a few moments before kissing her back but oh boy when she did Alex felt her insides melt.

Felicity has her arms wrapped around Alex’s neck in seconds and their tongues danced together as Felicity mines against Alex’s full lips. Alex took it as her cue and put one hand under Felicity’s hairline and rugged a little, making her whimper and allowing Alex to depend the kiss. Her other hand roamed down Felicity’s ass and grabbed it with force.

Alex pined Felicity against the wall and started discovering Felicity’s body with the hand that had been on her ass. They kept kissing and Alex was about to get under Felicity’s pants when a too familiar voice invaded her ears.

“Vause! Time to eat!” They just had time to break their kiss and move away from the other that Nicky was already staring at them with a smirk.

“Please don’t.” Alex started but it was too late, Nicky wasn’t intending on stopping her teasing anytime soon.

“Well well well, if that isn’t Alex Vause in all her femme fatale glory. Be careful hacker, she will jump you and then you’ll get addicted.” Nicky warmed but Alex could see Felicity blush harder than she had been when they broke apart.

“I didn’t take you for the blushing kind.” Alex smirked and crossed her arms against her chest, remembering very vividly the way the blonde talked to her.

“I am when someone sneaks up and finds me with someone’s hand in my pants.” Felicity smirked and Alex felt herself blush a little while Nicky laughed.

“Come on you two. I could cut the sexual tension with a knife in here. Let’s go eat before there’s nothing left to eat.” Nicky motioned for them to go out of their spot and they all headed to the cafeteria with Nicky, who, as soon as they got there told Piper and Lorna about what she saw.

Everyone spent their entire time eating lunch teasing Felicity and Alex about their little fling. Which surprisingly enough, made Felicity smirk and retort every tease thrown at her.

Good god she was good at that, apparently she had snuck up on Piper and Nicky licking each other in a closet earlier today and seeing how red Piper’s cheeks were it must’ve been something.

  
_____

  
It’s been two weeks now. Alex sighed as she walked toward her bunk, she had stopped counting the weeks and months a long time ago but since Felicity came in her life like a ball of energy crashing on her, she had started counting again. It’s been two weeks since she had a certain blonde as bunkmate and two days ago they almost made out in the library.

If Nicky hadn’t snuck up on her she’d had fucked that kid so hard she wouldn’t even be able to walk again after. Ever since that moment in the library Alex wanted to jump her but every time they started something someone was somehow finding a way to interrupt them.

When she arrived at her bunk Felicity was reading a book Alex had given her and Alex smiled at the sight of Felicity, with glasses on her nose. Alex didn’t take her for the glasses kind but damn that looked hot. She understood now why girls called her look ‘sexy librarian’. Felicity was sexy with those glasses. She wanted to take them off of her nose slowly then take her right here right then. But of course, tonight the guard was pornstache. That perv never slept or missed anything.

If by mistake you did sneak up he’d make you do a little ‘favor’ so that he wouldn’t tell Caputo. Bullshit. Alex had avoided doing that because she was tall but she knew Piper and Nicky had down it at least once or twice. Alex’s fave twisted into a grimace at the thought of Pornstache’s dick near her or her friends.

She sighed as she slumped on her bunk. The day had been tiring. She had done laundry all day and hadn’t seen any of her friends apart from when Piper, Nicky and Felicity all three together came to repair a broken washing machine. She remember vividly how Felicity had played with Alex’s body as she watched Piper and Nicky work. Alex was doing her job as Felicity groped her ass. She almost let out a moan but instead she turned around and groped Felicity’s ass and whispered in her ear.

“Stop doing that or I’ll make you regret it.” She whispered and bit Felicity’s ear, the one with the piercing. Felicity moaned and grind her ass against Alex’s center and it made her moans as well in Felicity’s neck. She wanted to pull on that piercing so bad, just to see how it affected Felicity and imagined the things she could do to her. But then she saw Pennsatucky from the corner of her eyes and had to move away before the crazy meth-head. After that Felicity had gone back to helping the desperate couple in their quest to repair the washing machine, of course Felicity repaired it in a few minutes.

Alex was truly amazed but the girl’s capacities with any electronic apparel. Whatever she had in her hands that was working with electricity the girl could do magic with it.

Later on that day she saw Felicity, again, this time she was alone and Alex decided to act. Need and lust had been bubbling inside her for days now and she couldn’t last very long with her bunkmate acting the provocative way she did when Alex was around.

She had taken Felicity’s hand and didn’t really care about the look on the blonde’s face as she took her to the nearest closet and locked the door behind them.

Alex immediately threw herself at Felicity and her lips crashed on the hacker’s, they teeth clacking and their tongues already battling for dominance as Alex, this time happily uninterrupted, slid her hand inside Felicity’s pants and her fingers grazed her core. Felicity moaned into Alex’s mouth and Alex couldn’t help but smirk against her lips.

Felicity decides to tease Alex’s breasts and started playing with her nipples under her shirt, Alex was about Theo thrust her fingers in the blonde when a loud bang erupted and literally stopped them neat. It had been Nicky, somehow she fucking knew.

“Get the fuck out Vause. Piper and I need it more than you and whoever is in there with you.” Nicky had said and Alex sighed. Kissing Felicity on the lips and groaning with frustration.

They both had gotten out and Alex was sure if looks could kill Nicky would be dead and Piper in a hospital bed.

After being stopped yet again, Alex decided to not avoid completely the blonde but not linger on when they cross paths. That’s how she found herself, still fucking frustrated and horny as fuck as she laid in her bunk and turned on her side to watch Felicity.

She must have noticed her since she too turned around and closed her book. She set herself in the same position as Alex and smiled at her.

“I’m sorry about earlier. It’s like we can’t fucking fuck in this prison.” Alex whispered and heard Felicity chuckled softly.

“It’s okay. I’m sure we’ll get to enjoy each other’s company soon. And it’ll be fucking good.” Felicity nodded and Alex did the same. She wanted it to be fucking epic after all the times they’d been stopped.

“Good night Alex.” Felicity sais and turned to lay on her back.

“Good night kid.” Alex whispered before falling asleep too.

  
_____

  
The first thing she felt the next morning were soft kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her jaw and heading south. Passing by her neck, the hollow of her neck, her left shoulder and going down toward her breasts. That’s how Alex woke up, at precisely six am. She opened her eyes to see blonde locks on her chest and wet lips sucking her right breast. Alex moaned as quietly as possible and put her hand in her hair. Puking her further against her nipple, desperate to feel the release bubbling in her lower stomach.

Right when she thought she was getting what she wanted, Alex felt Felicity stop and pull up. Breaking contact and making Alex whimper at the loss of contact with Felicity.

“Come with me, take your bath stuff.” Felicity whispered and winked before going away and walking toward the exit. Alex was quick to follow and groped the blonde’s ass as they entered the bathrooms. She pinned her against the wall and took her lips hostage.

Felicity moaned against her lips and Alex felt like she might combust with desire but Felicity was smart and oddly knew where to touch Alex so that she was having pleasure but not come immediately.

Alex started thrusting her hips into Felicity’s and heard a soft whimper coming out of the blonde’s mouth when she took one of her nipple insider her mouth.

“Oh fuck Alex.” Felicity moaned and put her hand on Alex’s hair as to maintain her there.

Alex bit and suckled on the tender nerve as her hand started getting into her pant again for, probably, the fifth time this week.

“Fuck me!” Felicity yelled, Alex was just learning how a loud lover Felicity was. This was going to be an issue here. She needed to be quieter.

Alex stopped nipping at her nipple and took her hand out of her pants before hushing the blonde.

“You need to shut up or else someone is going to hear us!” Alex warmed Felicity, who was about to retort something when they hear a familiar voice.

“Yeah you should shut the fuck up you fucking satanic whores.”

Alex turned around slowly. She already knew who it was but she needed to see her to get mad enough.

“Pennsatucky. What the fuck do you want now?!” Alex said through gritted teeth and then saw the small meth-head seemed to look for something inher pocket.

“I want tour fucking Jewish whore to know that you don’t mess with me.” Pennsatucky was now walking slowly toward them and Alex started walking back with Felicity. Not really knowing where they were going backwards.

Pennsatucky finally found what she was looking for in her pants pocket and took it out.

“Is that-“ Felicity started and Alex swallowed.

Shit.

“A handmade knife? Yeah. Yeah it is.” Pennsatucky was smiling devilishly at them and started walking forward them again.

They moved backwards until they hit the wall of the bathrooms and Alex closed her eyes for a fraction of a second.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any remark or suggestion about the story please feel free to fill the comment section under this!  
> Kudos are very appreciated as well :)  
> See ya next week!


End file.
